I. Definitions
As used herein, the phrase “group III-V” refers to a compound semiconductor including at least one group III element and at least one group V element. By way of example, a group III-V semiconductor may take the form of a III-Nitride semiconductor. “III-Nitride”, or “III-N”, refers to a compound semiconductor that includes nitrogen and at least one group III element such as aluminum (Al), gallium (Ga), indium (In), and boron (B), and including but not limited to any of its alloys, such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlxGa(1-x)N), indium gallium nitride (InyGa(1-y)N), aluminum indium gallium nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)N), gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (GaAsaPbN(1-a-b)), aluminum indium gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)AsaPbN(1-a-b)), for example. III-Nitride also refers generally to any polarity including but not limited to Ga-polar, N-polar, semi-polar, or non-polar crystal orientations. A III-Nitride material may also include either the Wurtzitic, Zincblende, or mixed polytypes, and may include single-crystal, monocrystalline, polycrystalline, or amorphous structures. Gallium nitride or GaN, as used herein, refers to a III-Nitride compound semiconductor wherein the group III element or elements include some or a substantial amount of gallium, but may also include other group III elements in addition to gallium. A group III-V or a GaN transistor may also refer to a composite high voltage enhancement mode transistor that is formed by connecting the group III-V or the GaN transistor in cascode with a lower voltage group IV transistor.
In addition, as used herein, the phrase “group IV” refers to a semiconductor that includes at least one group IV element such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), and carbon (C), and may also include compound semiconductors such as silicon germanium (SiGe) and silicon carbide (SiC), for example. Group IV also refers to semiconductor materials which include more than one layer of group IV elements, or doping of group IV elements to produce strained group IV materials, and may also include group IV based composite substrates such as silicon on insulator (SOI), separation by implantation of oxygen (SIMOX) process substrates, and silicon on sapphire (SOS), for example.
II. Background Art
Group III-V heterostructure field-effect transistors (group III-V HFETs), such as group III-V high electron mobility transistors (group III-V HEMTs), are often utilized in high power switching applications. For example, III-Nitride HEMTs may be utilized to provide switching and/or amplification functions.
Group III-V HFETs advantageously allow for power transistors using a lateral conduction topology in which drain, source, and gate electrodes are formed on one side of a semiconductor wafer or die. In a typical lateral transistor layout, for example, drain and source finger electrodes coupled to respective drain and source pads may be interdigitated with a gate region located between the source and drain. As the power requirement for such transistors continues to increase, the transistors are fabricated with a higher unit cell density. However, due to high termination electric fields typically present at the drain finger electrode ends, the gate-to-drain spacing at the drain finger electrode ends of higher density power transistors may be insufficient to reliably sustain a high breakdown voltage.